


Octopath EV

by Versus Caelum (PKAquaFlame)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKAquaFlame/pseuds/Versus%20Caelum
Summary: There are eight heroes, eight paths to follow in Orsterra.As of right now, there are eight known Eeveelutions....You can see where I'm going with this, right?(Exactly what it looks like.  AU in which there are Pokemon in Orsterra (and each traveler has an Eevee companion).





	1. Ophilia & Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Octopath Traveler. I also love Pokemon. It occurred to me that there are eight Eeveelutions and it just went from there.
> 
> These'll just be oneshots depicting what sort of Eeveelution I think would fit each traveler and like. Well, they're more like small blurbs than one-shots, really. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone in Flamesgrace knew Ardor. It wasn't unusual to see him walking by Sister Ophilia's feet, perhaps carrying something small in his mouth. He wasn't opposed to people giving him chin scratches, and would still drop everything for a spicy treat. 

And it wasn't just because he was a Flareon. Oh no, this love for spicy treats could be traced back to when he was an Eevee.

It had been years since Ophilia found him. He was newly hatched then, shivering in the snow. Shivering, scared, and separated...he was certain that he wouldn't survive the night.

Then he was found. Ophilia and Lianna didn't hesitate to bring him inside and nurse him back to health. They saved his life that night, so he wanted to do everything he could to convey his gratitude towards them. 

That was why he chose to evolve into a Flareon; most Frostland Eevees tend to evolve into Glaceon, but one of the clerics had a Fire Stone. He wanted to bring as much warmth into their little group as possible, so evolving was more of an impulse for Ardor. 

He got quite the lecture once everything was said and done, but he didn't have any regrets. He knew how important the Sacred Flame was to them. Adopting a fire-typing was his way of conveying that he wanted to be there for him in their time of need, just as they had done for him. His Excellency must have known this, and hearing the news made Ophilia so happy.

While Ardor loved Lianna and His Excellency, he felt a sort of kinship with Ophilia in particular. Partly because she had been the one to find him, and partly because she was just like him. After all, she had lost everything dear to her as well. She'd tell him about what she had lost, and how Lianna and His Excellency had saved her.

So, did it go without saying that he'd follow Ophilia to the ends of the earth? 

Yes, of _course_ it did.

So when Ophilia had made up her mind to become the Flamebearer in Lianna's place, Ardor didn't hesitate to follow her into the Cave of Origin. The journey ahead of them was a long and arduous one, but Ardor was sure that Ophilia would make it through. 

After all, even if she found herself not knowing where to go, Ardor wanted to be right there to help her along.


	2. Cyrus & Astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa thank you so much for your kind comments!! I wasn't expecting that it would be so well-received, and it really means a lot.

Strictly speaking, Astra didn't really belong to anyone. Not at first, at least. She had taken shelter in the Academy one stormy night and refused to leave. Nobody was going to kick a Pokemon as rare as an Eevee out of the Royal Academy (especially after Princess Mary caught wind of it). She was well-fed and taken care of by not only the faculty, but the students as well. After all, who _didn't_ like to take a break from their studies every once in a while? 

Well...there was one. But it wasn't that Cyrus didn't like to take breaks, so much as he would lose track of time so _easily!_ Astra lost count of how many times she had to climb onto his shoulder just to get his attention! 

Cyrus was the one who had given her the name Astra in the first place - something about how freely she wanders the Academy, bringing happiness wherever she roamed. Like a comet, maybe? She hadn't been paying attention at the time; she was too busy pawing at his cloak. The name stuck, and she had been known as Astra ever since.

Time passed, and it got to the point where you would rarely find Cyrus without Astra being close by. 

The other professors seemed to merely tolerate her existence; sometimes they would shoo her out of the lecture hall if she wandered inside. Not Cyrus. Not only did he not kick her out, sometimes he would include her in the lesson! He seemed to live by his ideal of sharing knowledge; whether that be sharing knowledge about Eevees to his students, or sharing knowledge about Orsterran history with an Eevee in the room.

Astra treasured those moments, really. Was it any wonder she evolved into an Espeon in the middle of one of Cyrus' lectures? 

Cyrus nearly fell over once he noticed. Astra still giggles thinking about it.

It wasn't long after she became an Espeon that she started to truly notice her surroundings. Russel's suspicious activity, Therese's romantic interest....not only that, but the bad vibe she got around Headmaster Yvon only got worse. 

It made her worry for her friend. Therese's actions aside, their surroundings held an air of dark mystery that she did not trust. Not only that, Cyrus was intelligent - almost brilliantly so. If he set his mind to it, he would absolutely unravel the mystery surrounding that missing tome from the library. Astra had no doubt of that, so she didn't hesitate to follow him. 

Cyrus never seemed to mind how often she stuck with him, anyway. He was always happy to be talking to _someone_ (even if it was to an Espeon), so he had no objections to her tagging along with him on his sabbatical. 

Astra was just glad she could be there to help him if need be. For all of his smarts, the man could be terribly dense sometimes. 

She looked back on how he handled Therese's confession (not only missing the point by a mile, but all too eager to admit his own fault in the whole mess), and she knew that she had a large task ahead of her.

But she didn't mind. She was just getting tired of that stuffy old Academy, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep these at small blurbs, but I'm giving you a heads up; I've already plotted out which traveler gets what Eeveelution, and I got ideas for most of them-


	3. Tressa & Pepper

Life with Tressa in Rippletide was all that Pepper knew. He had been in the family since before he was hatched - apparently Pa had obtained an Eevee egg and deemed it the perfect gift for his little girl. He grew alongside Tressa, playing with her and learning how things worked in the shop.

He loved being with Tressa and her family, he did! He even learned how to carry fragile items (small ones) so he could help them out in the shop. Sometimes, though...he'd wonder what it was like was out there. There were so many things he had seen come and go, all of them apparently from different parts of Orsterra. Nothing like some of the things you would see in Rippletide. Nobody could blame him for being curious, right?

Tressa obviously wondered the same. He couldn't pinpoint when, but Tressa had started going to the bridge in her free time. Not to sell or buy anything, but just to stare out into the horizon. The two could be there for hours, watching the sunlight on the open ocean and contemplating the vastness of the world. Pepper enjoyed these moments the most. The shop was always lively and it was always fun going out into the market, but these times were peaceful. 

Of course, everything changed when the unfamiliar ship came along.

From there, everything had been a whirlwind of action. Between those pirates stealing the rainbow wine Tressa had obtained and going with her into their lair to get it back, Pepper decided that he _liked_ adventuring. Though he had lived in Rippletide his entire life, he didn't think he had ever seen the Caves of Maiya. There was so much to look at! There was even this pretty blue stone that caught his interest, and he didn't hesitate to show it to Tressa. 

...Okay, _maybe_  that was the moment that he finally decided to evolve into a Vaporeon. He knew he wanted to take that route for years now, but how was _he_ supposed to know that exposure to a Water Stone included taking it into his mouth to carry it to Tressa?

Still, he was able to properly help her confront the pirates. He would have liked to say that he helped her _beat_ the pirates, but they had been outnumbered. It was a really good thing that Leon came when he did.

Pepper had a little trouble adjusting to the new length of his tail, so he stayed behind while Tressa boarded the merchant ship. He didn't want to risk breaking anything, after all! He was a bit confused when Tressa came back with a dusty old notebook in hand, but he knew that she was always good at seeing the true value of things. He trusted that this wouldn't be an exception.

As Tressa read aloud the contents of the notebook, Pepper was happy to be proven right. And that seemed to cement that longing to go out into the world.

The next morning, Tressa announced that she would be a traveling merchant. And of course, Pepper was adamant on following along.

And he was so excited! Who knew what lay around the corner?


	4. Olberic & Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while to finish, so I gotta thank you all for your patience. And the comments, and your kudos! It really means a lot.

Olberic had no plans on taking another companion. After the passing of his previous companion (a steadfast Gallade that had been with him through thick and thin), it just didn't seem right to do so. He barely knew what to do with himself after Hornburg's fall, so how could he expect to properly care for another creature? Teaching swordplay to whoever would listen and protecting the village took up most of his time already, there was simply no time.

Of course, there was no way for Nero to know any of this right off the bat. And he didn't. At first, the only thing he knew for certain was that Berg was the loneliest out of everyone in Cobbleston. Everyone else there had some kind of family to come home to, but Nero knew that Berg just didn't. He knew the man was not originally from here, but he had been here long enough, right? Not that Nero was one to talk; he had only been here for about a winter. 

Still...regardless of how long either of them had been here, Nero felt a bit of solidarity with Berg. After all, he didn't have a family of his own either. Surviving in the Highlands was not easy, and even after the residents of Cobbleston had accepted his presence, he didn't seem to really belong with any of the other families there. He'd get restless and wander out the door before dawn broke. 

It was somehow different with Berg. Having had enough of how little he knew about Berg, Nero snuck into his house through an open window one night. The little Eevee was surprised to find that...he didn't really add much to the place. Sure, there was a bed, and a table and a chair. But it didn't really feel like much of a home, did it? 

Then the strangest thing happened; Berg seemed to already know that Nero was there. Of course, maybe that was to be expected; Nero was kind of famous around Cobbleston, but he didn't even need to look! He had just paused in eating his dinner, and he knew that it was an Eevee that was sneaking around his house? How did he do that??

Nero snuck into Berg's house the next night, and the night after that. Not only that, he would follow him whenever he could. Through all that, Nero learned more about Berg. Like how difficult it was to sneak up on him, and how hard he worked to keep the villagers safe from bandits. 

Berg was also a heck of a fighter. Just from watching him fight, Nero had absolutely no doubts that there was more to Berg than he let on. It took some time (and a Thunder Stone) but he was adamant on fighting alongside Berg as a Jolteon. 

The day that Philip was taken by those bandits started out like any other. Well, outside of the 'Philip getting kidnapped' part. That was new. Still, Berg didn't hesitate to venture out to save him. Of course Nero followed; despite Berg's warnings that it was dangerous, Nero didn't want to leave him alone. As good a fighter as he was, what if something happened? 

Nero really didn't need to worry; he knew that. But once he confronted the ones holding Philip, he seemed to recognize the bandit's sword. Nero had never seen his eyes blaze the way they had once he did. The way he demanded answers about the sword was almost like a man who had just been brought back to life. Nero didn't know why, at least until Berg was revealed to not only be a knight, but a legendary one? At least, Nero supposed he must have been legendary, if the reactions of everyone else in the room was any indication.

The names 'Hornburg' or 'Olberic Eisenberg' were completely new to the Jolteon, but they did explain how he was so good at fighting. Only sort of. The history behind it went way over the Jolteon's head, although he did note that everyone else now viewed Berg with a newfound sense of awe.

As Berg - no, Olberic - got ready to head out to find this Erhardt fellow, of course Nero snuck into his bag. Perhaps Olberic knew he would do that, but Nero would be damned if he let Olberic leave him behind! 

After all, whether he was Berg or Olberic, Nero considered him family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you can't convince me that Gallade wouldn't also be a super-appropriate choice for Olberic. I wanted to keep that image too, so I had it that he had a Gallade that passed not very long after Hornberg fell.


	5. Primrose & Minette

The Eevee had been a gift from Revello. What better companion for the heir to Azelhart House than a creature known for its adaptability? Geoffrey, of course, welcomed the little Eevee with open arms. He had been the one to give her the name Minette, and Primrose was overjoyed to have a new friend. While they didn't have a whole lot of time to play together (between all of Primrose's lessons), the time they did have together was downright magical.

Really, the only times with Primrose that Minette didn't enjoy were when that Simeon guy came along. While she knew that Primrose needed friends, could anyone blame her for being jealous? Simeon seemed to make Primrose happy simply by _talking;_ there's no way Minette could compete with that!

So, she did the next best thing. Minette knew that Primrose would practice dancing to make her father happy, so the logical conclusion was that she take up dancing herself. To make her bestest friend as happy as she could. 

Sometimes they practiced together! While she probably wasn't as graceful as Primrose, she never teased her for that. All she did was encourage her to do her best. They even made a game out of dancing together, and those moments were filled with light and laughter. And love. That was the most important thing.

Needless to say, Minette was a Sylveon long before disaster struck Azelhart House.

Everything fell apart from there; first Primrose's parents were gone, and then _Primrose_ was gone! One day Minette woke up to find that she had vanished. Of course this broke the Sylveon's heart, and so she immediately began to look for her. When it seemed like she was nowhere in Noblecourt, Minette didn't hesitate to leave. House Azelhart was the only family she had known, and if Primrose was gone...oh, it just made her heart break to think of what could happen!

The next few years were rough; traveling through the Flatlands, and then the Coastlands, and then the Highlands, all while fighting off monsters and eating whatever she could find (even relying on the kindness of travelers and merchants when things got truly desperate). It was terrible, but she couldn't believe what people said about Primrose being dead too. She didn't want to! If Primrose was dead or alive, Minette had to see it in order to accept it. 

Seven years after everything fell apart, Minette finally arrived at the Sunlands. And she nearly died from a heat stroke just after setting foot in Sunshade. She probably would have if it wasn't for Yusufa. She took the Sylveon into the barracks and begged the others to help. 

Once she finally recovered, Minette looked around, got a good look at all the women there...and there she was! She had grown much taller, and there wasn't a smile on her face, but Minette knew it had to be her. At least...she hoped it was. It just seemed way too good to be true. If this was a dream, or a mirage brought on by the desert heat, wouldn't that be the cruelest thing fate would throw at her?

Of course, she needed to know. Even if the truth would kill her, she needed to know if this wasn't a dream. So she started crying and went right towards the young dancer and pawed at her feet, just like she used to.

And for a moment, the young woman seemed confused...and then her eyes seemed to light up in recognition. There was quite a tearful reunion once Yusufa left the room (perhaps to give them privacy).

That day, Minette learned a lot of things. One of them being; _always_ hide from Helgenish. Minette was good at that; after hiding from monsters on a daily basis, this would be easy. Minette just refused to leave, because she lost her bestest friend once. No matter how much Primrose would change, even if there was nothing Minette could do to change how much Primrose would endure, it didn't change the fact that Minette loved her. She wouldn't have survived this long in the wild looking for her if she wasn't! She'd endure fat men and crows any day of the week; she'd be damned if she let Primrose carry this burden alone. 

It would be three more years before Primrose would finally break free of her oppressor's grasp. Minette would always be waiting patiently until that fateful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Primrose, so her getting Sylveon was just a no-brainer for me. Sylveons are pretty, but they can also pack a heck of a punch. Just like Prim. :')
> 
> I also figured Yusufa wouldn't force Prim to talk about how she knew Minette. Like, going off of her dialogue in Chapter 1, it just made the most sense to me that she'd give them a bit of privacy for the reunion.


	6. Alfyn & Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Strawberry had been a relatively new addition to the family. Alfyn had found her getting attacked by monsters while he was looking for herbs, and she had stuck by his side ever since. She was a playful little ball of fluff, and _maybe_ she had a tendency to eat every strawberry she could find (hence her name), but she was loved all the same. She even helped Alfyn out sometimes, looking for herbs whenever she could. Eevees did have great noses, after all, and she was always eager to repay Alfyn's kindness. 

Between looking for herbs with Alfyn and Zeph, and being able to play with Nina whenever they got together, Strawberry's life had taken quite a positive turn since she was found.

Naturally, her evolution into a Glaceon threw everybody in Clearbrook for a huge loop.

Really, it was Alfyn's fault. Ice magic was an important skill for an apothecary (for reasons that involved numbing pain and reducing fevers), but how was _he_ supposed to know that exposure to ice magic would trigger that kind of change?

Even more surprising than Strawberry's evolution was the realization that she actually _liked_ being a Glaceon. She had no strong feelings towards any particular evolution, but s she found that she could complement Alfyn's ice magic and be more helpful in the long run. Far as she was concerned, it was a total upgrade. While her ideal setting would probably be the Frostlands, the Riverlands were nice enough during the winter months. So she had to keep cool during the summer, that wasn't anything Alfyn's ice magic couldn't fix!

If there was any doubt that Strawberry was going to stick with Alfyn for the rest of her days, it had been completely dashed as she got used to being a Glaceon. Nina was overjoyed at the change (she always giggled from how cold her fur was whenever they cuddled these days). Soon they were like a little family; Alfyn, Nina, Zeph, and Strawberry. Whenever the two boys were busy with their medicine studies, Strawberry always played or cuddled with Nina. 

So, when Nina got bitten by that viper, she didn't hesitate to follow Alfyn when he went to get the antidote. She would have gone with him _anyway,_ but seeing Nina suffering like that made it a little more personal for the Glaceon.

Beating the viper wasn't nearly as hard as getting ready to leave Clearbrook. For some time, it felt a little like she was losing part of her family. She'd always go with Alfyn, but leaving Zeph and Nina behind...the thought hurt. But Alfyn had assured her that they'd come back to Clearbrook again someday. ~~He also told her that she didn't _have_ to go with him, but Strawberry was persistent.~~

She knew how tough it was to survive by yourself in the wild; safety in numbers was important! She was certain that Alfyn would be in better shape with her around. Not to mention, she knew she was in good hands with Alfyn.


	7. Therion & Leif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for the kind words! It means a lot.

It didn't take Leif very long to conclude that having silver fur was more of a curse than it was a blessing.

It made him stick out, which could prove to be fatal if you were living in the wild. He had been abandoned by his pack because his fur would attract more predators. 

When he finally _did_ get out of the wild, it was thanks to a loud fat lady that was adamant on keeping him in this fluffy room! Yes, there was more than enough room for him to run around. Yes, he was fed rather generously - way more food than he could ever find in the wild. But it felt like he was trapped here, and all because of his stupid fur! 

The only comfort Leif could get while stuck in that fluffy building was at night. He was situated perfectly next to the window, so he could look up at the stars. Leif loved how they always seemed to shine, even in their dark surroundings. 

The night he finally saw an opening to get out of there was also the night he met Therion. 

 

So of course the first thing he would notice when meeting Therion was the fur (hair?) on his head. It was _white!_ And he looked pretty young; not a fledgling anymore, but clearly not an old man. Was he an adult? How does he have white fur if he's an adult human? Was he weirdly colored like Leif was? 

That guy who stuck with him (who Leif later learned was named Darius) almost reminded Leif of the lady that trapped him, so Leif tried avoiding him whenever possible. Which it wasn't, really - Darius stuck to Therion like glue. Therion didn't seem to mind, honestly. It was clear that Therion trusted Darius completely. Leif wondered if that was smart, but then he learned how long they had known each other. He supposed Therion was lucky in that respect.

It didn't take long for Leif to be included in their heists, once it was made very clear that Leif would not be heading back where he came. And for once, his fur color actually came in handy - it made distracting the guards way easier when all else failed. 

Then he ended up evolving into an Umbreon. Things were happiest then; between successful heists and the food they would eat in celebration, Leif felt like there was no other place he'd rather be. 

So of course Darius had to fuck everything up. Leif should have expected it, really. Darius had been acting shifty in the weeks leading up to it, and Leif hated that he didn't see it coming. 

Therion was just as blindsided as Leif was - maybe even more so. Leif couldn't get a good look at Therion's face to be certain; he had been too busy biting Darius' leg. They were close to a cliff, so there wasn't any doubt what Darius planned to do. He couldn't let that happen, so biting his leg was the best option. Of course, it didn't do much to stop him. And when everything was said and done, Leif didn't hesitate to jump off the cliff after Therion.

His front left leg had been injured in the fall, but as far as Leif was concerned that was a small price to pay. It made getting help for Therion all the easier.

Therion seemed to completely shut down after that. He had been so trusting towards someone that ended up betraying him so horribly. And heck, it was only because Leif stayed by his side the whole time that Therion warmed up to trusting him again. That took some time, though.

Therion was stuck with Leif, whether he liked it or not. After all, oddly-colored creatures like them have to stick together, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because shiny Umbreon has the best color scheme and you can't convince me otherwise.


	8. H'aanit & Gray

Before the forest, Gray had a lovely family. They were an older couple from Flamesgrace, who had adopted him after their grown children had gone off to have their own families. Their trade sometimes took them through the woods to Victor's Hollow, and so the little Eevee found himself going on those trips from time to time. And they were fun! So many people to meet, and he found the walk through the woods almost calming. The elderly couple treated him so nicely too - they loved him with every bit they had, and he felt the same. 

Then the couple had been killed by monsters. They had been ambushed in their travels, and it was only due to quick reflexes that Gray was able to get away from the carnage. For day he found himself surviving by chewing on berries and avoiding whatever monsters he could. 

That was when he discovered S'warkii.

It didn't take him long to realize that creatures like him were rather rare, and so the people there had been kind to him. Two in particular seemed to be acutely aware of his sorrow; Z'aanta and H'aanit. They seemed to bicker quite a few times (H'aanit sometimes scolding Z'aanta for his shenanigans), but it was clear that their relationship was very much akin to a family. 

There was the matter of Linde and Hagen, though. At first he thought they were going to eat him, but once it was made clear that they were H'aanit and Z'aanta's friends...honestly, Gray was a little skeptical. He had seen his previous owners get mauled by monsters similar to these - how did he know that they wouldn't do anything like that?

Initially, he stayed with them because he had already become attached to the two - he didn't want them to meet the same fate as the others. If he could do anything to help out if it did come to the worst, he'd do it.

Gray wouldn't be able to say when it was that he actually _adapted_ \- just like he woke up one day having evolved into a Leafeon (apparently in his sleep), he found himself trusting Linde and Hagen more and more. It could have taken months, it could have taken closer to a year. 

And to that end, he trusted H'aanit and Z'aanta more and more. In fact, he came to see them like a family. 

In time, Z'aanta would leave S'warkii to hunt down a powerful foe. A year later, H'annit would follow, having been alerted by Hagen's sudden appearance a year after his master's departure. 

And Gray would absolutely follow alongside her. She was absolutely a capable hunter, and she had Linde at her side. Still, Gray felt anxious at the thought of losing a loved one to monsters.

He wasn't strong enough to protect his loved ones last time, but he'll be damned if he let the same thing happen to H'annit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your support for this fic! Finishing it feels a little odd, and I'm actually pretty proud of how far I went with it. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
